


THE HEARTBREAKER

by Eldest88



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldest88/pseuds/Eldest88
Summary: Kara Danvers wants to stop being the typical silly girl whose heart is always broken, she wants to learn to be a Fem Fatal, what better than to ask an expert for advice ... but what if she ends up involved in a dangerous game with Lena Luthor.This is a One shot based on a song How to be a heartbreaker by Marina and The Diamonds
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	THE HEARTBREAKER

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La rompecorazones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/746142) by Eldest88. 



> Hello, good morning, I spent almost three days writing this one-shot, I read so many fics with this couple that I ended up giving in to the temptation to make one.  
> This fic is based on a song that I love, below is the link is from Marina and The Diamonds - How to be a heartbreaker.  
> Sorry for the spelling mistakes as this is not my mother tongue  
> Enjoy it!  
> Remember that the characters do not belong to me and etc, etc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKNcuTWzTVw

**THE HEARTBREAKER**

Kara Danvers was not recognized for being very intelligent about her love relationships, one spot on the list was represented by James Olsen, at least the guy had tried to be on his level, for a short time he had tried to be a superhero, although we all know it was too.

Now, Mon-el? God! That alien imitation of a man, that yes that had been a huge scratch in his brief love story, had not even managed to convince his sister to be the one or J'onzz trying to protect National City and, finally, we cannot stop side with Win, his best friend, but eternally inhabitant of the friend zone.

─So that's the whole list?─ Maggie Sawyer was in front of Kara at the bar waiting for the others for their game night, so the blonde had decided to start a chat with some doubts that had been hanging around her head since to end the daxamite idiot -and you can't count on the high school boy, that would only increase your visible clumsiness-

─Maggie, I really need your advice, I feel stupid after Mon-el cheated on me with Catco's new receptionist─ weeks with that image. ─I can't believe Alex will tell you about the accident in high school, I'm going to kill her when I see her.─

─I don't think you should have this conversation with me Danvers, you have a sister, talk to her─ the brunette took the beer they had requested while they waited and took a sip completely ignoring the threat that was directed at her girlfriend.

─I can't─ Kara's shrill voice came out as she ducked her head hitting the table with her forehead ─She had warned me about Mon-el, I don't want her to rub an─ I told you so ─in my face, come on Maggie, You know her. ─He looked up with that expression that he knew could melt the Sawyer's heart.

─Damn Kara, I hate you looking at me like that, it's the damn─ Danvers kitty look ─but I hate it more when Alex uses it, - he huffed in annoyance as he took another sip of the bitter liquid.─ Okay, but if you screw it up I'll deny we had this conversation. ─He placed the bottle on the table, thinking reflectively.

─I swear to Rao I'll never say anything about this.─ The blue-eyed one raised her hand like a girl scout.

―I'm just going to give you some simple Danvers rules, nothing more, but I want you to keep in mind that this will be just so that you have more experience and stop seeing your idiot face, no real relationships for the moment, I will make you all a seductress - her brown eyes sparkled suspiciously as she smiled wickedly, ever since she met the girl from krypton, she had seen her be so innocent and puritanical, it was time to wake up the sexy woman she knew she had inside, at last And after all, his girlfriend wouldn't notice and there would be no complaints about the results, oh poor Kara, she didn't know who she was asking for advice.

─Ok, I'll do what you ask Maggie, I'm ready,─ the blonde took in a gulp the glass of tequila that her friend had previously ordered for her, holding the bitter taste in her throat.

―Hahahahaha… Kara, you must first learn to drink, you can't look sexy if you ask for stupid pink cocktails and it will be worse if you gesture every time you try a strong drink— the brunette drank the glass of tequila in one gulp proving her point— That's it rule number 1, you must have fun―

―Okay, but I think we left the practice for another day ― the voices of his friends echoed throughout the premises, apparently they had all decided to arrive at the same time, Alex greeted Kara with a hug and then threw himself into the arms of his beloved, the blue eyes diverted from the cheesy scene giving way to a cheerful Win who stamped a kiss on the cheek, J'onzz for his part patted him on the shoulder and then settled on the table, James only dared to raise his hand from afar still uncomfortable from his recent relationship with Lena, who smiled at him as he stretched her arms around his shoulders, welcoming her in a soft and tight hug.

The night passed with some beers and lots of laughs, the winner of the meeting had been Lena, monopoly, how stupid had that game occurred to her when everyone, without exception, knew that the green-eyed woman would be an expert, not for nothing she directed to L-Corp, the largest company in the entire National City.

─You're a silly Kara!─ How come you bring that game, you do it just to please your friend ― Alex complained when he saw his latest technology digital watch lost to the greed of Luthor who had taken over the most expensive area filling it with castles charging a fee very high until bankruptcy.

─I lost my glasses too Alex, not only did you fall into poverty,─ the blue-eyed one tucked a few strands behind her ear.

─We all know that Kara is going to give them back, stop pretending,─ Win said, moving away from the fist that the blonde directed at her arm for getting in.

Alex continued with his claim until he reached his girlfriend's car ―I hope you can get my watch back tomorrow, silly― they both said goodbye with a hug and many smiles, Sawyer also approached to hug her while whispering in her ear that they would stay in Contact on WhatsApp, Win kissed her on the cheek and then walked to his car, Lena and James had been the first to leave after 11 pm claiming that they had a lot of work the next day, like J'onzz.

The blonde rose slowly guarding the streets around her to verify that she was alone, then she pushed herself towards the clear sky of the National city, at least that day she would have a little rest, no emergency calls, or so she hoped.

** Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun ** ** , But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run **

Kara got out of bed very early, Cat had written to her in the early morning to inform her of a meeting in her office first thing in the morning and according to her watch, she was already late, so, leaving aside the rules of her sister not to use her powers for worldly things, she bathed, dressed and had breakfast in less than 10 minutes, smiling she adjusted her spare glasses on her nose and then went out through the balcony towards Catco, if she was lucky, she would arrive before her chief.

He had spent half a day at his desk reviewing the article that had been requested in the morning, Cat was too intense when she proposed it, much worse when she had surprise visits from her mother, as had happened that day, so Kiera, it had been the most-used word in the editor-in-chief's horrible shrill voice.

Her concentration on the screen was interrupted by a message on her cell phone, she surrounded her blue eyes in search of any witness who could accuse her of unjustified loss of time when reviewing the notifications on the screen, not seeing anyone, she put the password looking for the The source of the messages, one from Maggie reminding her that they had a pending conversation and another from Lena asking if she would have time that day to visit her.

I meditate for a moment on the fact that she had little practice with drinks and how important it was for her sister-in-law that she learn, who else but Lena to teach her the art of alcoholic tasting? He had seen her many times with a glass of whiskey and never saw her get drunk, she smiled, pleased with the logic in her thought as she wrote to her friend a confirmation that she would be in her apartment at very 10pm, she turned off the screen leaving her Put the device aside and put his eyes back on the computer, if he wanted to leave at that time he would have to devote himself body and soul to the mandates of his boss.

With 15 minutes to go until 10pm he checked the last touches of the articles written that day and mailed them to Snapper for a final validation, then he turned off the system and collected his things, the good thing about flying was that it was not dependent on traffic , so in 10 minutes he was in front of the Luthor building calling on the intercom.

─I was waiting for you on the balcony, Kara,─ the brunette smiled at her with amusement when she opened the door to her penthouse.

─I don't want to abuse your kindness Lena, besides, I didn't know if you were in the company of James─ the blonde entered leaving her bag and jacket hanging at the entrance.

─Don't worry, he's on a trip, Cat sent him to cover the congress in Washington.─ Luthor went to the kitchen to get two glasses of wine.

─Uhm… can we change the drink for today?─ Kara walked up to the counter, placing an elbow on the surface.

―Yes, of course, which one do you want ― he kept both glasses and the wine he had prepared

─How about whiskey for you and ...─ The blonde blushed when she noticed her friend's strange look as she extended her arm and showed her a dark green bottle that she carried in her hand. ―Ron from aldebberan for me―

―Uhm ... I don't know, it's a very strong drink for you, Kara, I don't think you're used to it, that's from the alien bar, right? M'gann gave it to you -

─That's why I want you to teach me,─ she bit her lip as she drew her eyebrows together and turned her blue eyes into puppy dog mode, a trick that never failed her with her friend. -please?-

─Damn tender look─ thought the brunette as she took out two glasses with the brand Jack Daniel's and a bottle of whiskey for her, Maggie had already warned her how deadly the liquors that were sold to those from other planets in that place could be ─Okay, but let's go to the couch, did you eat something yet?─ It is not good to drink if your stomach is empty―

―Before coming I asked the Thai restaurant that you like at home, in a few minutes they should arrive― both settled on the large sofa in each corner, Lena left the glasses and the bottle on the central table, but instantly she had to get up Well, the messenger had arrived with his food, he still paid with Kara's protests that it was his invitation, then he distributed the boxes, 6 for the blonde and 2 for her, he envied the Kryptonian metabolism.

An hour after dinner they would each raise their glass, ―First glass, if you want to appreciate the flavor and texture correctly, you must take a small sip, you must allow your papillae to distinguish the composition ... drinking is not just about getting drunk , is actually a sublimation of the senses, enjoy. So, with this, when you take a more abundant drink, you will save yourself the grimaces that you make whenever you drink Kara- He smiled remembering the blonde's gestures, however, deep down he would like to continue seeing them, even if it was from time to time. -In the second sip, you might say, something more daring. Try to feel the taste going down your throat, don't take it fast, slide it gently through your mouth— Lena drank ordinary whiskey for humans and Kara the special rum for aliens.

─I can't believe you like this bitter taste.─ The blonde stuck out her tongue, completely ignoring her friend's first advice.

─I'm not going to continue teaching you if you don't pay attention, Kara.─

─Okay, sorry, I'm going to try to get used to it.─ He raised the glass again, but this time he only took a little of the liquid in his mouth, resisting the gestures on his face, until his taste buds were finding the liquor more pleasant ─I think This one was much better. ─She smiled amusedly as she took a slightly longer drink.

─I think so, at least now you only move your eyebrows.─ The green-eyed one covered her mouth trying to contain her laugh.

-Very funny, you will see that I become quite an expert-

**_6 drinks later ..._ **

─Umm ... it's ... weird ... Lena ... do you have ... a ... a ... sister ... tw ... twin?─ The Kryptonian smiled as she took another sip from her glass, but with bad luck that much of its contents trickled down the corner of her lip to her chin.

─Hahahahaha ... you're ... a ... silly ... you're spilling a ... very expensive drink Ka ... Kara─ Lena was practically on the lap of the blonde so she reached out to wipe her friend.

─No ... no ... that hurts you ... Lena ... you can't touch it,─ she caught the little hand of the Luthor in midair before she touched it.

─Are you ... drinking from the m ... mine, yours ended ... a while ago,─ she released her friend's grip, placing her fingers on her jaw, ─Damn, you spilled a large amount.─

─Wait, he tried ... again─ the blue eyes shone mischievously when the glass lost the direction of his mouth again, causing the liquid to flow out of the corner of his mouth again.

―Hahahahaha… Ers… very… clumsy… ―Luthor's red lips settled on her friend's chin absorbing the liquor that was spilled, with slow movements she licked up until she reached the corner of the mouth. mouth.

─Le ... na ...─ the blue eyes settled on the green ones with a strange shine for the brunette, one that she herself could not control in her own, seconds were enough to give way to that absurd need to touch her lips, a lick from the Luthor's restless tongue ended in passionate kisses.

Lena encircled Kara's neck placing one of her hands on the nape of her neck, drawing her closer, while the other traveled along the edge of her jacket exploring her abdomen, the blonde shuddered at the contact, but hugged her waist with her hand. right, brushing her leg with his left as he lifted the dress to touch the soft skin of her thigh moving up to her rear that he squeezed with his open hand.

─Oh my God,─ the Luthor moaned, separating for oxygen, ─bed,─ she mentally congratulated herself on being able to articulate even a single word.

―Uhm― at least one could use her brain, but that was too much when you had super strength, Kara got up from the sofa dodging some objects on the way while carrying Lena tangled around her waist to her room where she lowered her to remove her dress between more kisses, then he took off his jacket, shirt and pants while licking his lips having the sublime vision of the Luthor in underwear on that King Size bed.

―Come here - the brunette's hoarse voice made the center of the Kryptonian shudder, she walked slowly until she was straddling the lap of her friend who pushed her sideways until her back touched the soft mattress ―I want you to come ... in my mouth Kara— her green eyes lit up with that fire filled with lust that made her swallow hard.

―Oh… By Rao― she managed to articulate when she felt soft bites down her throat until reaching her chest, the expert tongue caught one of her nipples making her moan very loudly as she massaged the other with one of her hands, her pleasure soaring in all directions, much more, when that crimson mouth descended with sweet touches down her abdomen until it reached the mount of venus, when an unexpected sensation attacked her.

─I'm going to make you call out my name Kara,─ Lena settled in the middle of her friend's legs, eager to taste the sweet taste of her center, but stopped when she heard a soft snore coming from her companion ─no ... no ... let's go Kara , don't do this to me, ─she got up from her position, crawling over the blonde's limp and relaxed body.─ To hell with me! I hate you, Kara, ─she sighed frustrated as she placed her forehead on the bare chest, her lover had fell asleep.

**_The next morning…_ **

─What the hell ... my head,─ the blonde was groping for her cell phone on the bed, unable to open her eyes, the sunlight was brighter than normal, ─What ...?─ She whispered, opening her eyes in surprise when her hand was She stumbled over the warmth of another body on her bed, mistake, her blue eyes wandered around the room realizing with horror that this was not her room, that was not her bed and the body next to her half-naked was that of her best friend who rested calmly face down and without a bra.

─Oh ... no ... no ... what the hell happened last night,─ he whispered as he covered his mouth avoiding a possible loud sound, he got up slowly crawling on the softness of the sheet until he placed both feet on the cold wooden floor ─Because I'm naked?─ She opened her mouth several times feeling her head very sore, she jumped out of bed when she felt the clock vibrate on her wrist, a message from her boss asking if she had died in an accident since it was past 7am ─Fuck,─ she muttered as she tiptoed around the room picking up her clothes scattered throughout the room, but stopped short when Lena rolled over on the bed mattress, her heart racing as well as her half-working brain trying to come up with some credible excuse for his very obvious escape, however,She breathed calmly again when the body still in a coma remained still on the bed so she managed to leave the bedroom in silence until she was in the living room and witnessed the disorder, she closed her eyes hoping that the pain in her temple would lessen, He got dressed in seconds and then directed his steps to the balcony where he hurried to his apartment where he bathed and changed clothes, then he headed to his work, hopefully that day, he would not have to cross with Lena.He got dressed in seconds and then directed his steps to the balcony where he hurried to his apartment where he bathed and changed clothes, then he headed to his work, hopefully that day, he would not have to cross with Lena.He got dressed in seconds and then directed his steps to the balcony where he hurried to his apartment where he bathed and changed clothes, then he headed to his work, hopefully that day, he would not have to cross with Lena.

****

** Rule number two, just don't get attached to ** ** somebody you could lose **

**_─we need to talk─_** That had been the brief message that Lena had sent her after noon, a slight shudder ran through her spine as she realized that she could not simply ignore her best friend, she had the money and the technology to go look for her until to the very fortress of loneliness, so he had no escape, he needed to speak to Maggie first, in the end that she and her advice had been largely to blame for the events of last night.

─Little Danvers, we're in the middle of a shooting in case you haven't noticed.─ Maggie and Kara were behind a car, the brunette was protecting herself from the bullets of the thieves who had had the idea that it would be a good day for rob the bank, while the heroine tried to keep their conversation as low-key as possible.

─Maggie ... last night ... uhm ... I slept with someone.─ Her cheeks tinted slightly.

-Good! That's my girl ... - he hit her on the shoulder with a clenched fist ―owh ... damn, you almost broke my hand―

―I don't think you understand how serious it is ... I got drunk and lost control, that's not me ...―

―First catch the bad guys, then I'll explain why it's great that you lose your beloved control ― the brunette watched her laughing as Supergirl got up and the bullets bounced off her chest, how lucky her sister-in-law is to be able to overcome the ravages of the liquor , ─Damn Kryptonian metabolism, that envy─ he thought following the movements of the blonde.

―Give me 5 minutes Sawyer― using his speed he confiscated each of the weapons leaving them at the feet of the officer.

─You save us two hours and a lot of bullets, if you know that means less taxes, right?─ The agent got up from her hiding place giving the necessary orders to her companions to arrest the thugs.

─Hopefully that means the ice cream is cheaper at the supermarket.─

─Why are you always thinking about food?─ Maggie sighed in amusement.

─Uhm ... the person with whom ... you know ...─ he blushed remembering the morning images ─is in a relationship─ his blue eyes strayed over the avenue avoiding any contact with the brown ones.

―Wow… you are a gifted student― she covered her mouth to hold back the laugh ―but this seems much better to me, if ─that─ person is in a relationship, they could just have fun, you know, no commitments― he put his hand on it. shoulder of his sister-in-law.

─I just hope you haven't used these stupid rules on my sister.─ I clench my jaw just imagining him directing his eyes to the Sawyer's with a tacky threat.

─Hey… what are you two talking about?─ Alex walked towards them with concern. ─Are you okay love?─ He hung around the brunette's neck, joining their lips for a sweet kiss.

―Agh… they already started with their kitsch, see you ― the blonde walked away and then propelled herself towards the sky, she could no longer avoid talking with her best friend, and better if she was wearing the supergirl outfit, at least that way I don't know She would feel so insecure, in something if her sister's girlfriend was right, Lena already had a relationship, it was not bad to try an affair.

****

** Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek ** ** , but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat **

─Jess please clear my schedule for today, I'll be busy the rest of the afternoon.─ Luthor picked up the receiver when she noticed her friend's presence on the balcony of her office.

─You left very early this morning, Kara,─ the black-haired woman smiled at her flirtatiously as she got up from the chair behind her desk.

―Uhm… I had to be early in Catco, you know how Snapper gets when I'm late ― she looked away blue eyes, evidently blushing ―Excuse me… um… you know… -

─You apologize for ditching me in bed this morning or what happened last night Kara,─ his husky voice completely shook the blonde causing her to trip over the balcony window as she took a step back when the brunette got dangerously close to her space staff, that dent in the concrete would show up later.

―I… .ah… I―

─You're cute when you're stuttering,─ he smiled slyly, stopping his steps until he was just inches from the super heroine and crossing his arms over his chest.

―You are prettier when you smile like that― the blonde also crossed her arms as she took a step closer to Luthor and smiled flirtatiously, leaving aside the nerves that she felt and that made her heart beat terribly ─yes Lena believed that he had her cornered, she would be very wrong ─

Both were silent feeling the tense environment that surrounded them, who would take the next step ?, wondered the blue-eyed while unconsciously biting her lower lip as she set her gaze on the crimson of the Luthor.

─That's cheating, Miss Danvers.─ Again that husky voice filled Kara's senses completely sending small currents down her spine.

─ If you keep talking to me like that, I'll forget we're in your office and I'll eat you on the desk. '' The blue of his eyes darkened giving way to a look full of lust, Lena's jaw dropped for a second puzzled by the vision of this so fucking sexy side of her best friend.

─I don't entirely disagree with that idea ...─ she took another step until she was completely glued to the body of her interlocutor, moving both arms to put them around her neck.

─What about James ...─ he whispered softly against the red lips of the Luthor.

─Eyes that don't see ...─ the black-haired woman finished muttering as she finished with the little space between their mouths, the blonde took her by the waist, dragging her to the desk where she raised her to sit on its surface.

─By Rao, you are damn sexy,─ Kara article as she delighted in her friend's full lips,

─And you look so hot in that suit ...─ the brunette lowered her hands to the S on her chest to begin massaging both breasts, finding them very firm.

-Although I turn on the idea of doing it on your desk, I do not think it is good for Jess to come in and interrupt us, we better go to your apartment, he closed his blue eyes trying to find some self-control, God knew he could undress her right there if they didn't stop.

―You are right, I would prefer a less dangerous surface ― he gently pushed her away to later get off the table, adjusting the dress that was already almost mid-buttock, ─how fast were the hands of a Kryptonian─ she smiled amused by that thought.

─Oh Lena, you will be my downfall,─ I sigh as I took several steps closer to the balcony, ten minutes after waiting for the Luthor to give her secretary some instructions and they were both flying over National City.

-You know? Although I hate heights horribly, with you I feel safe when we fly. ─She tightened her arms around the blonde's neck.

─That's because I'm supergirl,─ she smiled without taking her blue eyes from the dark sky.

─No, that happens because you are Kara, my best friend.─ The brunette's words made her shudder, but this time in a very different way, there was no lust, there were doubts, what if this game made her lose her friendship?

** Rule number four, gotta be looking pure ** ** kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more **

The young woman from Krypton landed in front of the Luthor building in silence.

─Why didn't you come through the balcony, Kara?─ The green eyes stared at her in disgust.

─James ... he's in the living room talking on the phone.─ He looked up at the penthouse where the brunette was walking around holding the receiver in his hand against his ear. He felt a pang that he did not want to name at that moment and he slowed down to all his revolutions.

―Uhm ... I understand― ─the universe is against me─ thought the brunette remembering the night before where the blonde had fallen asleep in the middle of the road to glory. ―So ... we'll see each other ... another time? - ─God, why don't you kneel and beg him to make you his right here─ she walked away taking a few steps turning towards the entrance of the complex visibly blushing when she noticed her loudest voice .

─Wait ...─ the Danvers managed to catch his hand, pulling his body into his strong arms ─You can't leave without saying goodbye properly,─ she whispered over the crimson lips that trembled at the touch, being caught later by the super's mouth. heroine who with the soft touch of her tongue made her way to explore with more awareness now that her mind was not clouded by the liquor.

They separated in search of the precious oxygen, joining both fronts.─Rest Len, I love you, '' muttered a blushing Kryptonian as she slowly moved away from the warm embrace of the brunette who had been speechless and only saw her rise through the starry sky of Ciudad National.

** Girls, we do, whatever it will take ** ** 'cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two so it's better to be fake, can't risk losing **

―Kara already brought the popcorn, look for the episode on Netflix. La The older sister's voice echoed from the kitchen.

─Yes Alex, don't forget to separate mine to fill them with caramel,─ the youngest searched with control among the list of favorite series.

─Forget it, I don't want to end up in a fight when you finish them and try to steal mine.─ Alex approached with a huge bowl brimming with popcorn.

─You know I could kick your ass.─ The blonde sat next to her sister, reaching for the container.

─Aha, as always fantasizing, that I remember, the last time I made you bite the dust little sister,─ with a quick movement he deflected the arm in which he was carrying the precious load, thus avoiding a possible robbery.

─Silly,─ pouting, he pressed the central button of the control to start watching the chapter, but his concentration was affected when he felt the cell phone vibrating in his pocket. ─Hell, I hope it's not an emergency.─ He turned on the screen to check the notifications, a message from Lena was sticking out of the top.

**Lena Luthor: “Are you going to dream of me tonight?”**

She bit her lower lip, smiling sideways as she answered him.

**_Kara Danvers: “it's possible, I still have your desk in my memory”_ **

I look back at the TV, anxiously waiting for another message that arrived two minutes later.

**_Lena Luthor: “I like that scenario, but in my dream I want to taste your firm breasts, put them in my mouth and…”_ **

His reading was interrupted when he had to turn the cell phone upside down, as his sister was leaning on his shoulder, looking at the screen of the device. ─What are you reading?─ Any danger message? -

─Uhm?─ Her burning neurons work at a dizzying pace trying to understand Alex's words.

─You're so red, it looks like you're going to explode, are you okay?─ Hazel eyes looked at her with concern.

─Ah ... yes ... just ... let me answer and we continue watching TV,─ he turned the blue irises back to his cell phone, nimbly typing on the screen.

**_Kara Danvers: “sorry sister night have ... sexy dreams?”_ **

A slight smile crossed his lips the instant he hit the send button.

─Ok ... tell me what's her name ...─ the older girl reached for the control, turning off the TV completely.

─What?─ The blonde hid the phone behind her back as a reflex action.

─What's the name of the guy you're dating?─ Alex crossed his arms, turning his back slightly to better observe his sister.

─What are you talking about, I don't date anyone.─ He adjusted his glasses nervously.

─I know that look Kara, you like it─ Alex narrowed his eyes not believing a single word.

─You're crazy, you know perfectly well that I don't have time for that.─ He seized the bowl his sister had forgotten and filled his hand with enough popcorn to completely fill her mouth.

─And you know perfectly well that with just one call I could find out even the size of his boxer, so spill the beans.─ The director of the DEO snatched the container from him, leaving it on the table in the living room.

─Don't you dare!─ The blonde shouted exalted as she got up from the sofa.

―Kara was just trying to take care of you, God knows how I wanted to shoot a few concentrated lead bullets at Mon-el when he broke your heart, I don't want that to happen again― she stood up to hug her sister.

─I know, you're overprotective,─ she returned the gesture, gently squeezing her arms, trying not to hurt her. ─Maybe it's just an affair ... it doesn't matter,─ Kara murmured over the redhead's shoulder.

─Affair?─ Where do you know that word from? - He separated abruptly, looking for his blue eyes.

─Shut up or I'm not telling you,─ the blonde raised her index finger threateningly.

─Okay, go on,─ he raised both hands, settling back on the soft sofa.

─I was telling you, it's just an affair with someone who's already in a relationship.─ Kara settled on the furniture very close to the older woman.

-What?! from when here, my little sister with a noble and pure heart has that kind of relationship, but more importantly, with whom? - the eldest's astonished face was monumental.

─I'm not going to tell you.─ The blonde took the bowl again to continue eating popcorn.

─You have to.─ The redhead frowned in annoyance.

─Forget it.─ He refilled his hand with food and gobbled it up quickly.

─Don't make me hack your phone, Kara, you've already eaten half the popcorn, you only do that when you want to eat your problems.─ Hazel eyes fell on the bowl and then on the blue ones.

─He already has someone else, Alex!─ His name doesn't really matter because it's just a game, I'm just ... I'm his toy ─, the blonde blushed noticing the meaning of his words, putting the container back on the table─ Uhm ... no ... I mean ... It's My Toy, I'm just following the rules to be a great seducer or seductress in my case―

─The rules of what? ... oh ... no ... no ... no─ hazel eyes widened at the memory of those same words in the mouth of his girlfriend just a few months ago, his mind recalled the happy list that she guarded suspiciously in a box of old memories ―I'm going to kill Maggie, ― he managed to articulate as he searched his phone for the name of his now not-so-loved woman ―Bring your ass to the apartment right now Sawyer― without waiting for a greeting nor an answer pressed the red button cutting off the brief call.

─Hey ... no ... she ... has nothing to do with,─ the blonde raised her eyebrows as she realized she had screwed up.

─Don't lie to me, Kara, I know that list and you're wrong, it's not to be a seducer, it's to be a heartbreaker ...─ she frowned with visible annoyance. ─And in a game like that, knowing you, you're the one who is going to end with a broken heart―

─That's not true!─ The Kryptonian screamed in exasperation.

─Well, it seems that having a relationship affects you a lot, don't you think?─ The conversation was interrupted by the slight knock on the door, Alex got up from the chair walking to the entrance giving way to a strange Maggie.

―That call was somewhat aggressive Danvers, I don't know if we have reached that stage of our relationship― the brunette tried to joke without much success

─What did you say to my sister?─ Alex clenched his jaw as he crossed his arms.

─Agh ... I knew I couldn't trust you to keep a secret, Kara,─ she frowned as she placed her brown eyes on the inert body of the blonde on the couch who only managed to raise her hand in greeting. ─She He asked me for advice love ... he used the damn ─Danvers kitty─ look I'm weak when you use it, you know - he turned his attention to his visibly angry girlfriend.

─You taught my sister how to be a heartbreaker ... do you really want me to explain how bad that was, Maggie?─ Alex closed the door, returning to his sister's side on the couch.

-Got damn! maybe she ... ─the brown eyes widened in surprise.

─It's likely ...─ the redhead nodded.

─But it's only been a week, it's not possible that someone ...─ the brunette walked slowly to the nearest chair.

─We're talking about MY sister, Kara Danvers, do you know what the probability would be in this case?─ Hazel eyes watched the brown ones intently.

─99.9% ... shit,─ Maggie collapsed on the chair releasing all the air from her lungs.

─Can you stop talking in code ?! I'm not a fucking hologram! - the blonde snorted annoyed from her place on the couch.

─Who is it?─ Sawyer asked curiously.

─I'm not going to tell you.─ The blue-eyed one took a pillow and put it on her head, hoping that with that she would stop listening to them.

─Duh ... you have super dumb hearing.─ Alex reached out taking the tip of the pillow to pull it.

─Leave me alone, I just don't want to see them, what's more ...─ she got up from the chair with a lot of determination ─I'm leaving─ she picked up her things from the table ready to fly off the balcony, but the vibration of her cell phone surprised her when she held it in her hand, letting it fall to the ground when she saw the name of the person who called her, with such bad luck that the device fell right in front of her sister.

─Le ... Lena?─ The redhead leaned over the phone, she was about to hand it to her sister when she thought about the coincidences, the only reason to hide the name would be if it is someone she knows and she ... She is with James! ─Is she your affair?─

─Nah ... how do you think?─ She laughed nervously and exaggeratedly. ─It's crazy, she would never… lend herself… it's Lena… you know…─

That was the last nail in the Luthor's coffin. ─It's her!─ The hazelnuts opened disproportionately at the discovery.

─You slept with Lena Luthor!─ Maggie looked at Kara with her mouth open, covering her with her hand when she saw the paleness on her face. ─Oops ...─

─Did you give Lena your V Card?─ Alex got up from the couch in surprise.

─Wait, wait ... Were you a Virgin?─ The brown eyes widened in astonishment. ─But you and Mon-El ...─ he made obscene gestures with his hands.

─I wasn't ready and when I was going to ... I saw him with Eve in the office ...─ She averted her blue eyes from her sister-in-law's hands, pretending not to know what those movements meant.

─You'll run out of sex ... 1 month, no ... 2 months ... Sawyer,─ the index finger of the older Danvers threatened with much emphasis towards the culprit.

─Were you trying to be a heartbreaker, being a virgin and with your best friend?─ This would be epic if it weren't because ... It'll just be me and my friend in the bathroom for two months. ─The Latina sighed sadly.

─Too much information ... I'll send you the bill from my therapist,─ the blonde joked, because the worst part is that it had been the first night with the sexiest woman she knew, but I don't know how she remembered one bit, she almost wanted to cry.

─Did anyone think about the risks?─ If Lena were the one with the broken heart, she is the only person on the entire planet capable of making kryptonite, do you know how dangerous that is? - The director of the DEO began to think about all the possibilities of escape for her sister.

─She would never hurt me,─ the blonde defended her friend from slander.

─You don't know how dangerous a jilted woman is, Kara,─ Sawyer replied, knowing the many times she herself was the victim of revenge from her exes.

─It's not like her heart could be broken, she has James ...─ she returned to the sofa, dropping her head on the back.

―Oh, Kara― ―You're the only one who doesn't realize how terribly in love you've been with Lena since you met her ... ― Alex looked at her tenderly.

─It's true little Danvers, when you asked about that matter ... I would never have imagined that you would get tangled up with Luthor, she's your best friend ... you say it all the time,─ Maggie gestured with exaggeration.

─I was learning about drinking ... we were very taken, but then I thought about how beautiful Lena's eyes are, and I kept looking at her face ... her eyes are as green as the purest mother jungle and then her lips.─ ── His eyes widened to discover the truth behind his recurring thoughts ... ─Oh by Rao, I really like Lena.─ He sighed. ─And that explains why his kisses tasted like ...─

─Shhhh ... I'm not going to listen to the part about how my little sister, my bear Tedy became a wild and seductive fem fatal lover ...─ the redhead moved on the sofa until she placed her hand on her sister's head stroking the blonde mane ─... Three months Sawyer - hazel eyes narrowed as they rested on his girlfriend.

─Kara ... could you leave out the details?─ At this rate I'm going to be without sex for life―

─But what I don't understand is why Lena decided to be with you, doesn't she love James?─ Alex completely ignored the Sawyer's whimpers.

─She just ran out of glasses ... I'm nothing serious for her, and it was what she was looking for ... Are they the rules?─ Right? - I try to form a smile achieving only a tender pout.

─Oh ... shut up, for mercy,─ Maggie pleaded before the sentence was increased further.

─Then Lena is going to know me in a very unpleasant way.─ The redhead's expression hardened.

─Don't do anything to him Alex ... I'll ... I'll close this matter, it's not right, I know,─ the blonde sighed sadly.

─If I don't see results this week Kara ... Lena will require plastic surgery for her nose, Capichi?─ Hazel eyes tightened as her tone of voice darkened.

─Ca ... Capichi,─ Kara whispered softly.

─Now we're all going to sleep, it's one in the morning.─ Maggie got up from the couch walking behind Alex who stopped and turned on his heel placing both hands on his chest.

─Your ... couch ... you're grounded ... you ...─ he pointed to his sister, ─you sleep with me, it's not good that you're alone in your apartment.─ Alex hugged the blonde, pushing her towards her room, Maggie for her part sighed in exasperation, throwing herself on the sofa, it would be a very long three months.

**_Lena Luthor's Office:_ **

A week had passed since the last time Kara had been in her office, the worst of all was having to look at her desk and not stop imagining the blonde making her hers again and again on the surface ─damn lustful thoughts─, she bit her lip trying to put out the fire between her legs, she looked at the screen of her cell phone for the hundredth time, she had written several times to her friend, anxiously waiting for a later response, and there was the biggest problem of all, ─her friend ─How she had been such an idiot not to foresee the consequences of her actions, after so many efforts to control herself, to avoid following her impulses and now she had lost her best friend because of her passionate desires.

**_Lena Luthor: “Can we meet tonight?”_ **

That was the last message he had sent to the blonde in the morning, but it was already 5pm and although the message was shown as read, he did not respond to it at any time.

─Damn─ I pick up the phone in exasperation ―Jess call maintenance, tell them to send another desk, I need this one removed from my office― she hung up the receiver without waiting for any confirmation from her secretary.

One more hour looking at the screen of her computer uselessly, she had not been able to pass the first page of the construction contract for the new offices in Metropolis, two knocks on the door made her raise her green eyes, Jess was in the company of the maintenance manager , they were coming for the desk, she got up exhausted from the table leaving space for her employees, she walked towards the sofa to relax a bit but her movement was interrupted by the sound of a message on her cell phone, she turned on her heel awkwardly losing her mind. balance, her secretary held her by the arm preventing her from falling, thanked her with a gesture as she stretched out her arm to take the device in her hand, ─what the hell─ her hands trembled nervously when she saw the name of her best friend in the notifications ,he slid his fingers across the screen opening the app.

**_Kara Danvers: “can you come to my apartment at 8pm?”_ **

─Is Miss Luthor okay?─ Jess watched her with concern.

─Ah ... yes ... let's save this for tomorrow, it's too late, go to rest,─ she said goodbye to all staying alone in the room, there were still two hours until her date with Kara, ─did I really think about a date?─ she shook her head vehemently, she'd better go to her apartment now, she had enough time to change her clothes, a sexy dress just in case, she debated whether to go with or without underwear, ─Damn you are going to talk to her, have a normal conversation, without kisses, without hot approaches and ... God, it turns me on just thinking about having her close ─, she picked up her bag and some papers that she would need to review later─ Before it was easier to control myself, good God ─she went to the elevator pressing the button that would take her to the parking lot where her driver was already waiting for her, holding the door of the Audi.

─Let's go to my house,─ the car headed through the crowded streets of Ciudad Nacional, Lena had forgotten the terrible rush hour traffic, usually she didn't leave her office until after 9pm.

─Miss Luthor?─ The driver caught her eye when more than 10 minutes had passed in silence in the car in front of her building.

―Yes, wait for me a few minutes, I must go somewhere else― she hurried to the entrance, she had half an hour to change her clothes, she went up the elevator anxiously, she entered the room almost running while she took off her heels and shoes. He was lying on the floor, in his bedroom he managed to locate a tight Jean and a simple white sleeveless shirt, he put on white sneakers jumping out of the room, in a few minutes he was getting back into the vehicle to leave for the apartment of Kara.

10 minutes before the agreed time and she was still struggling inside the car, what the hell would she say? She looked at herself in the reflection of the window, her hair pulled back made her look too serious, she placed her hand on the elastic that was holding her Hair releasing it over his shoulders, much better, he sighed as he pressed the door handle.

─Miss Luthor, don't forget the box.─ Again the driver pulled her out of her thoughts.

―Ah… Thank you Luk― She smiled gently taking the pink box from the seat, then she left the car walking towards the complex where her friend lived, 5 minutes later she was in front of the door with her hand on the wood, her stomach contracted nervously A feeling he used to get when things were wrong in his life, his hand imperceptibly brushing against the rustic consistency taking a step back with the intention of fleeing, but the door opened before he could.

─Ah ... how ...?─ The brunette's eyes widened in surprise.

─Uhm ... your heartbeat ... I know that sound.─ The blonde pointed to her ear, gently tapping her index finger. ─Do you want to come in?─ Or do you prefer to continue your flight. ─He released the door from his hand to open it fully.

─No ... I was running─ Luthor walked to the entrance extending her arm towards the blonde showing her the box.

─If you did Lena,─ She smiled amused as she took the box and opened it discovering donuts inside. ─Are they chocolate?─

─They're your favorites,─ the green eyes lit up with the blue ones creating an atmosphere full of sexual tension. ─It would be better than ...─ The brunette looked away towards the room, forcing her legs to move away from the blonde's magnetism.

─Gra… thank you,─ Kara swallowed hard, trying to control her racing heart, walked into the kitchen leaving the box on the counter.

─How are you? I saw on the news that you've been a little busy.─ Lena tried to start a normal conversation like when they used to spend time together sharing as friends.

─I'm sorry Lena…─ the blonde murmured sadly.

─Because you're sorry, Kara,─ the brunette got up from the sofa where she had previously settled, approaching her friend, raised her hand to touch the back of her cheek timidly, making her tremble slightly. Her blue eyes darkened, filling with lust as she noticed the black bra protruding from the white shirt ─Because the hell she chose that color of bra with that shirt─ she licked her lower lip Unconsciously.

─No ...─ He caught her hand, removing the warm touch from her face when he felt the green eyes on his lips. ─We can't go on with this.─ He pulled away taking a step back, controlling his impulses.

―Kara… you… -

─Don't finish that sentence, you're with James and I ...─ I sigh in exasperation. ─I tried to be a seductress, I tried to play with you ...─

─You… what ?!─ He jerked away in visible anger.

─I followed the rules to be a good seducer, although my sister later explained that it was actually to be a heartthrob, can you imagine? Can you imagine me being a ...? - She covered her mouth mentally hitting her forehead ─damn nerves that always make her talk too much─

─Did you play casanova with me? Kara Danvers?─ Lena raised one of her eyebrows, tightening her jaw and crossing her arms over her chest, ─Was the mouse really trying to play with the cat?─

─I ... I ... I swear it was a mistake Lena, that day I asked you to teach me to drink, I was really just looking to learn, but ... but ... I got drunk ... we got drunk and then ... You ... and.─ ─I ...─ The blonde's face flushed remembering the few images she had of that night and then in the morning.

─No ... nothing happened that night,─ the brunette whispered flushed.

─Did you… lie to me?─ The blue eyes widened in disbelief.

─I don't think you're in a position to claim anything, Don Juan de Marco,─ Lena hissed with a sly smile. ―And we never made it clear, you assumed things―

─I'm not a… Don Juan… agh,─ the blonde's brow furrowed in annoyance.

─You seduced me,─ she loved to tease Kara.

─I ...─ The Kryptonian opened her mouth unable to articulate something fairly coherent.

─You tried to play with me.─ His green eyes glowed mischievously.

─Yeah, but it's your fault…─ He couldn't help his voice sounding a little squeaky.

─How is that my fault, Kara?─ He raised his eyebrow.

─You ... with your sexy movements and that eyebrow that makes me shudder when you lift it, those damn full, kissable lips and that ass ...─ She pursed her lips as she closed her blue eyes tightly ─I hate verbal vomiting─

─So you're looking at my butt…─ He purred as he raised his eyebrow again and bit his lower lip.

─Don't… do that…─ He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry, now his eyes darkened with longing desire.

─I like you Kara…─ He tempted. ─Why do you hold back?─ You know you want it as much as I do. ─Lena's hoarse voice completely hypnotized her and broke her defense, the brunette extended her arm to place her hand on the back of the blonde's neck, pulling her towards herself to kiss her with need.

The blonde's tongue licked the upper lip and it parted with a slight shudder, giving permission to gently caress her lover's tongue. At the time, he placed both hands on her buttocks and lifted her, Lena's legs tangled around her waist, walked to the kitchen counter where she made her sit down placing her body in the middle of the Luthor's legs, ―I wanted so much to see your bra since you walked through that door, ─he murmured as he ran his tongue over the brunette's neck.

─Oh God ... Kara ... I want you,─ he articulated, opening the blonde's shirt with a single movement that tore off some buttons.

─You're going to have to buy me a new shirt,─ he murmured, biting the bare shoulder gently.

─Damn it Kara!─ Take me to bed Now! ─The Luthor screamed desperately.

─Hahahaha, you're very anxious Lena, I like to look at you naked, let me enjoy it.─ The heroine's hands slid the jean off her friend's legs leaving her only in her underwear.

─Now I just want you inside my Kara Danvers,─ the brunette used that bossy tone worthy of the L-Corp CEO.

─I love that improper language,─ he whispered in her ear in a deep voice sending currents to Luthor's spine, ─but you have to look at a woman, otherwise she would vanish,─ she walked away biting her lower lip.

─Are you… using a line from a gigolo movie?─ Are you serious? - I raise my eyebrow again looking at the blue irises with amusement.

―You will be my damn undoing Lena Luthor― Kara took her lips with her mouth, biting the lower one in the process, with super strength she managed to lift her lover again, entangling her around his waist and then taking her to the room where he calculatedly threw her on the bed and tearing off the little clothes that still separated them.

He would have joked about the blonde's ─bad words─, but his mind and body were on something else. ─You're driving me crazy, Kara,─ he purred at the feel of the naked body that rested on hers and the tongue that took over her nipples. ─Oh ... God!─ He moaned uncontrollably as he felt the brush of his lover's teeth on the hardened tips, he did not remember having desired and enjoyed a person so much.

─ I want to hear you moan my name, Lena. '' The blonde subtly bit the bare belly that now shuddered at the contact, with small kisses down to the mound of Venus taking her thighs underneath placing them on her shoulders, opening them to access the center of Lena where with her tongue she slowly traveled the extension of her pink exterior.

―Ah… What the hell!… Kara― La Luthor shuddered raising her hips unconsciously eager for much more and got it, the blue-eyed one pressed her tongue against the swollen button placing her hands on the sexy butt that was so warming her, she continued licking harder at the pink flesh that quivered with every touch, cadence and carefully measured force. Lena's anxiety and her heartbeat were the perfect guide, because in that way Kara knew the exact moment in which to increase the rhythm, increasing the ecstasy of the brunette who did not remember having a better sex in her life. The CEO could feel it, growing and intense ... ─Oh shit, Kara ...─ He could barely speak, he arched ... ─I'm going to ... God! ...─ She opened her lips in anticipation and searching for the precious oxygen.

A split second, and the blonde worked her way with two fingers on Lena's hot, wet, pumping walls. The meddling, one he'd begged for all along, unleashed such a burst of pleasure that the snowy body trembled in its completeness. ─Karaaaa!─ Her voice screamed, a hoarse tone that raised every hair on the Kryptonian's body.

Dying after that would be well worth it ... what the Luthor did not know is that the apparent stillness of the blonde in that wave of enjoyment, was just the prelude to the almost imperceptible, but precise vibration of someone who, being super, could reach a constant speed without much effort. Dreamy, and unreal ... that its climax lasted for what seemed like an eternal time, and grew again ascending at a dizzying speed ... without even a minute passing, the second wave that I would rather describe as a Tsunami he dragged his body and his consciousness into a state like he had never felt before, someone in truth ... had injected pleasure through every bloodstream. Lena's exhausted and sensitive body slumped back onto the bed, as she tried to steal air from her lungs and was sure to even see glitters on the ceiling of Kara's apartment. Certainly the blonde could well be a heartbreaker without much difficulty, because any woman she met would give an arm in exchange for such a pleasure; he tensed, he had a big problem ... if Danvers decided to cut his losses.

She watched the blonde rise from between her weak thighs, she actually felt like she was jelly all over her body, and in fact she still had little aftershocks of pleasure in her crotch. A capital blush filled her cheeks when she saw her ─friend's─ chin and face, she had stained her, that stained ... she had ejaculated on her face, she moaned in sheer shame and hugged a pillow.

─Are you okay?─ Kara asked, fearing she hadn't controlled her strength as she supposed.

-I am on the moon-

─That's good, right?─ Lena only managed to nod. ─Did I get it right?─ Typical rookie question, but ... Kara actually was, to which the brunette nodded again.

─Come closer,─ Lena called her back, so Kara crawled over her naked body, settled on her lap and leaned in to kiss her. Luthor could taste its taste in the mouth of his lover, and even felt the growing moisture that wet his mound of Venus, now in contact with that swollen nerve cluster rubbing against his skin. ―Now you will scream my name―

The huge smile that the Kryptonian gave Lena shook her, she had seen that look before, so something inside her anticipated it, when the warm voice whispered. -I love you-

He froze, that didn't sound like a game ... he seemed the serious type. He kissed her quickly, forcing himself to put the thought behind him, as the lady she was, she would not leave her lover unsatisfied even by accident.

But she hadn't even grasped one of those wonderful and formidable breasts of the Kryptonian warrior when Kara straightened back a little tense. ―By Rao, can't you seriously stay safe for 15 minutes? -

─Huh?─ That dislodged the black-haired woman.

─An emergency.─ Kara's face was actually a great poem.

─Oh.─ She understood the words, even though her brain didn't process them at all.

─Keep thinking whatever you're thinking, I'll be back in 10 minutes, I swear!─

-Clear-...

Kara took longer to change, put on her suit and fly out, than Lena to find some clothes and run out of the reporter's apartment. Why did he have to say the 4 letter word? So nice that everything was ...

**Two days later…**

─Kara open the damn door! I know very well you're there─ Alex hit the door of his sister's apartment quite hard.

─Go away Alex!─ I don't want to see you. ─The blonde was lying on the couch with a large glass of pistachio ice cream on her belly.

─If you don't open that damn door in 5 seconds, I'm going to call Mom!─ The redhead took out her cell phone, aware that she would be using her x-ray vision to verify that she would.

-Do not do it! Damn it— Using his super speed he got out of the fluffy cushions opening the door in two seconds snatching the cell phone from the eldest's hand — Alex leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to talk to you—

─But what ... Hell, Kara ... you've been crying.─

─What ?! ... No, of course not, I was just watching a very sad movie, you know how dramas put me.─ I walk back to the sofa, settling back in the corner giving space to the older one.

─I don't remember many sad moments in the Jumanji remake.─ He crossed his arms as he leaned into the couch next to the blonde. ─Tell me the truth, Kara ... did something happen with Lena?─

─Because it has to do with her?─ It's not like my world will revolve around him Alex―

─If it does, you've been sighing for the intercom for two days, Win is thinking that you may have been the victim of some virus designed by Max Lord, I think he's investigating it.─

─Stupid Win,─ she murmured, throwing her head back on the back of the chair. ─I joined her to finish the game.─

-But you did not-

─I didn't… I told her I loved her and she…─ Kara released the breath she was holding in her lungs trying to hold back the tears from her eyes without much success.

―Demons ... - Alex jumped up from the chair, hurrying towards the door ―I am going to break all his bones― he ran down the stairs to the exit where he had left his motorcycle, he put on his helmet, starting the vehicle to take the street speeding toward the L-Corp building.

Arriving at the reception, he used his FBI badge to gain full access to the CEO's office, if J'onzz found out about that, he would spend a long time issuing traffic tickets, he went up the elevator with growing anger until he reached his Fate, however, Lena's secretariat prevented her from entering, claiming that she was busy, so she ended up pushing her aside and opening the double door by force.

─Excuse me Miss Luthor she ...─

─Alex, but what a surprise,─ he got up from the desk, putting aside the papers he was reviewing, showing that genuine smile that he only reserved for his friends, ─don't worry Jess, no problem, please contact accounting, change the meeting for tomorrow— the brunette invited Danvers to sit on that pearl white sofa that adorned the side wall of her office.

─To what do I owe the honor of your visit Alex, are you coming as an agent?─

─No ...─ The redhead waited for the assistant to close the door to push herself out of the comfortable chair. ─What the hell did you do to my sister Lena ?!─

─Wow ... I've already been warned about your overprotection, but now you're here to have the ... old talk?─ He smirked. ―Don't you think that Kara is a little old enough for you to have to be a bully? - He ironized, when deep down he knew that by an outburst he had lost his best friend and that was painful enough, but it would not be something that Lena Luthor would give away.

─No Luthor,─ He returned the same kind of contemptible smile. ―That talk I would have given you, if you had had the guts to become his girlfriend and not just sleep with her, to leave her lying later ― In two strides Alex cut the distance between the two, while Lena looked at her with the same haughtiness, she moved his hand with incredible speed to deliver a punch that required a plastic surgeon.

But a presser grip stopped her on the spot, they heard the sound of the glass from Lena's window finishing falling. Thus in milliseconds the image of Lena was replaced by a familiar face and cold blue eyes. ─No Alex,─ he muttered through his teeth, increasing the wrinkle on his already frowning forehead.

-Seriously? Are you going to save his skin? Did you really not hear what he said? - The older sister complained without believing what she saw. ─Isn't there a goddamn emergency to attend to in this whole vast world?─ He tried to shake off the grip.

─This ... was the priority,─ only then did Kara let go of her, walking away from both of them walking towards the balcony. ─Excuse me by the window, you know where to send the bill for the arrangements.─ This time she spoke to Lena without daring to look at her directly, his cold tone of voice contrasted with that which was generally cheerful and friendly.

─Wait, Kara,─ Luthor followed hastily, extending her arm so that she could catch with her hand the red cloak that was fluttering through the air from what was once a large window. ─Don't go,─ she whispered nervously.

─I don't think we can do it on the desk this time Lena, if that's what you want,─ the blonde ironed, turning her back on her friend.

─But what the hell ...─ The redhead blushed at the words of her not so little sister.

─No ... that's ... why ... that,─ the green-eyed one blushed at the images that shot through her brain.

─Your heart rate tells me something else.─ He turned, smiling sideways, but his eyes remained that too cold blue tone.

─Kara ... damn ... can you close your mouth for once?─ The brunette was exasperated.

─You left me after I made love to you!─ - The shrill voice of the blonde could be heard outside the office.

─Oh my God…─ Hazel eyes widened in visible surprise.

─You said that damn word before you made it mine!─ And then you put me on the bed, ─Lena pawed in the air annoyed.

─Oh, this is not happening ...─ Alex fell on the couch dizzy with so much information.

─I had an emergency!─ You just took the opportunity to run! '' The blonde took a step closer to her friend with a frown.

─Kara you don't use that word when you're just having sex, we had a bargain, it was just sex!─ Luthor crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

─I'm going to stick my fingers in my ears until the eardrums burst and I can't hear this anymore, deafness was a negligible price for peace.─ The redhead dropped her head on the back of the chair.

─Oh… so I have to apologize for telling you that I loved you after you came on… my face ?!─

─Kill me ...─ She was olympically ignored.

─I panicked, Kara!─ The Luthor dropped her arms to her sides as she bowed her head sadly.

─What ?!─ The two Danvers asked in surprise at the revelation.

─I was scared…─ He trailed his steps to the sofa where he dropped without much style. ─Do you know how many times I've heard that word and how many times those same people have disappointed me?─ He mused, letting some tears escape from his eyes.

―Oh Lena… - her blue eyes changed to a warmer tone when she saw her friend's suffering ―I know it's not easy for you to hear those words, but… I should have been honest with you before… I've always loved you, it's… it's just that until now I was able to be aware of my true feelings for you ... and ... it's okay if you don't feel the same for me ... -

―That's why I'm so scared… - The brunette raised her head, posing her green eyes on the blue ones ―I too… I love you Kara, I fell in love with you since the first time you showed up with your cousin in my office , -

―And you dazzled me, with all that elegance and beauty, I was speechless and could barely affirm what I thought―

─But you come to me trying to be ... everything that scares me, knowing that I was thrown headlong into the void and this time you wouldn't catch me, because it was a game.─ I tried to live with that, that I can handle ... The uncertainty, no, I can't even think what I would feel if after living this feeling with you, it was somehow taken away from me. To be an affair, your toy ... I could bear it, be ... The person you stopped loving, no ... I can't--

Kara walked up to be in front of the Luthor to kneel down and cradle her in her arms. ―That's the question Lena ... I won't go anywhere, what I feel or believe about you won't change, I'll always protect you ... I'll catch you. There is nothing in this universe that can make me forget you or stop loving you, because even in the things that you think are your defects, I ... I only find more things to love about you―

A flash was heard. ─This is for posterity ... you'll see, it'll end up in a museum.─ Alex had taken out his cell phone to take a snapshot.

─Are you still here?─ The blonde looked at her with a questioning expression.

Lena couldn't help but laugh at the circumstance, when in fact now her tears were of happiness. ―I want a copy―

─It seems that in the end if we will have the old talk ...─ Kara frowned. ─Another day.─ He cleared his throat. ─And I don't want to be a party pooper, nor is it because I think I just had a diabetic coma ... But Luthor I'm still the older sister and there's this little James thing that ...─

─I broke up with him a week ago,─ the Luthor clarified.

─Really?─ Blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

─Do you know how sorry I was that I was at my house that particular day?─

─Ho .. yeah, that's why ...─ he hid his sad look between his blond hair.

─No ... Don't be silly, of course it was because of you.─ Suddenly the idea of being close to Him or even kissing Him was horrible ... I kept thinking about you, or how good you are in bed, how the hell are you so good at it? -

―Uhm… I was researching… Uhm… a bit, Alex… I accidentally left a movie on my DVD the other day that… ―The older sister blushed as she remembered that Maggie had recently given her a CD with some videos a little risque.

─So ... investigation ...─ he licked his lips as he hung on the blonde's neck, ─I could give you a couple of extra classes ... You know ... to practice.─ I narrow my eyebrows knowing the effects that this had on his lover. .

─We can always finish what we started that day on your desk.─ Kara wrapped her arms around her waist, hitting her body.

―Ok I am leaving ... This far exceeds my tolerance of a whole year ...― ─I'll have to go through that damn DVD on the way, by Kara's apartment─ the redhead walked towards the exit of the office Leaving behind that atmosphere of lust, he closed the door behind him, noticing the closeness of the assistant's ear to the surface, obviously he had heard everything, his face flushed and that expression of surprise, it was quite evident, he cleared his throat - Jess, you better take the day, I think your boss will be quite busy――

―Oh by Rao… Lena― the voice of her ─little sister─ made her look down in shame, both she and the assistant looked away from the double door, Jess walked to her desk nervously taking out her bag.

─Can I ask you for a taxi?─ Alex offered cordially as he took his cell phone out of his pocket.

─Ah ... yes ... like that ... Lena ...─ again Kara's characteristic tone made the two women uncomfortable.

─Better ...─ the secretary pointed to the elevator to which they both nodded without saying more words, only the dull sound of something hitting the ground insistently broke the sepulchral silence of the top floor of that building. ─The… desk has a shorter side… it's a bit unstable…─ I try to explain how much more Jess she blushed.

─I don't need to know that, but thank you.─ They both got into the elevator, wanting to stop hearing the moans, the doors slammed just as Lena's name in Kara's squeaky voice echoed across the damn floor.

─Wow ... that's a great ending,─ the secretary murmured, making them burst into a loud laugh, both of them would need therapy after this.


End file.
